1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing apparatus, and more particularly, to a ratcheted hand held fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for hand held fishing reels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a ratcheted mechanism that permits a user to control the release of the line from the reel by a ratcheted mechanism and a central handler without the use of any additional fixture.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,483 issued to H. A. Wilson on 1971 for a fishing rod with reel handle section. Wilson""s patent disclosed a fishing reel that includes a handle in the center of the reel and a crank to rotate the fishing reel and a rod. The Wilson patent discloses a fishing rod improvement whereby the weight of the reel assembly coincides with the handle. Also, the patented invention attempts to prevent rotation of the rod, as it frequently happens when the reel assembly is spaced apart from the handle. The patented fishing rod does not disclose a ratchet mechanism. The present invention has a crank handle assembly mounted at the innermost outer portion of the spool of fishing reel assembly so that it does not interfere with line casting. Wilson""s patent would not work unless its crank 17 is repositioned, a feature that was not considered. The present invention has the convenience of a hand held reel assembly with a ratcheted mechanism only used in rod assemblies.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a hand held fishing reel that allows a user to cast a line by holding the fishing reel assembly in one position and to take the line in by rotation of the reel assembly to another position.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hand held fishing reel that can be readily mounted and unmounted to and from a rigidly mounted holding assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.